


He Likes The Rain

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino likes to play in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes The Rain

It had begun to rain sometime during the late morning, but Terry had failed to notice as he planned out his next step in the negotiation process. He hadn't even noticed when his lover had left the room, but then Dino had been quiet of late.

Terry yawned and stretched. He stood up and wandered over to the French doors that led out to the patio and pool. He spied his lover dancing in the rain or rather standing still letting it fall on his upturned face. Dino’s lips were twisted into a small smile.

Terry walked out into the rain unconcerned that he would be soaked in minutes. He stopped in front of Dino and said, "You could catch your death playing in this stuff."

"I like the rain," Dino replied. He still wore the little smile. Terry knew from experience that this smile usually meant that Dino had a secret. "It's very cleansing."

Terry pulled Dino into a light embrace. "What is going on in that devious mind of yours?"

"That is for me to know and for you to figure out," Dino whispered. He slipped his hands into the hair at the nape of Terry's neck and pulled the brunette into a heated kiss.

Terry broke the kiss and pulled Dino into the house. 

fin


End file.
